


Yours Again

by myaekingheart



Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smut Monday 2021, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Naruto Smut Monday 2021, February.Prompt: Sweet as Candy/Love Bites.Kakashi wants to do something special for Rei on Valentine's Day, especially now that they are reunited after a temporary breakup. Evidently, however, no amount of flowers and chocolate can compare to simply spending time together.Song: Yours Again by Redhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWXXho5SRxg
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Natsuki Rei, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203
Kudos: 2
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Yours Again

Kakashi’s heart was nearly thumping out of his chest. _Just a few more hours, just a few more hours, only a few more hours…_

He had already finished filling out his mission report three hours ago, perhaps a little too sloppily, but he didn’t care. Normally Valentine’s Day was never a priority for him but this year was different. This year, he was desperate, anxious, hungry. He thought of the ring in his back pouch, heavy like lead in his thoughts, and reached back to ensure it was still safe and sound. Up until a month ago, he thought he’d never get to take advantage of it. But now he and Rei had been reunited, the world was bright, and he was going to ask her to marry him.

His mind idled on thoughts of her as he clicked his pen absently, daydreaming of the moment he’d get down on one knee and ask her to be his wife. He thought of the past few months, of their distance and her overwhelming grief at losing a best friend. He knew her pain all too well. It was something he wouldn’t wish on anyone, especially not her. His heart ached for her, ached at the way she pushed him away under the guise of needing independence and space. She insisted she was not worthy of love. That could not have been further from the truth. She was his everything and he intended to spend every day of the rest of his life ensuring that her worth was never again questioned.

He thought of that cold day at the sento, when a stupid mistake pushed them back to one another for good. He thought of the shock and suppressed amusement on her face as he stumbled into the wrong bath house. Of the way her fiery hair pooled around her naked body in the water. Of her dewy face, and her soft lips parted ever so slightly, corners tugging upward into a faint smile. God, how he had missed her smile. And her lips. And the feel of her kisses—soft and tender, yet firm and desperate. A woman who knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was _him_.

Kakashi stopped at the grocery store on the way home, too enticed by the idea of sappy Valentine’s Day tokens. Gentle fingers caressed the velvety petals of a dozen red roses, contemplating, before ultimately purchasing a bouquet. He grabbed a bag of chocolates and a cheap little dog plush on the way to the register. Was this overkill? Perhaps. But this year, he needed to make things special. He needed to put in the extra effort. He needed to sweep her off her feet. After all, tonight was supposed to be immaculate.

The sun was just beginning to set when Kakashi returned to their shared apartment, hesitating in the hallway. He could hear noise from inside—the clanking of dishes and the whir of running water. She must have gotten home early which effectively ruined his original plan. His hand trembled and hovered over the doorknob, mentally preparing himself for the night ahead. And then he tucked the roses and the grocery bag behind his back and stepped inside.

“I was wondering when you’d get home” Rei smiled from the sink, elbow-deep in dirty dishwater. Toshio raced to the front door and barked excitedly in greeting.

“I had some errands to run on the way back” Kakashi sheepishly replied. “Looks like you got off work early.”

“Yeah” Rei started, drying her hands. “Turns out I’m apparently so good at my job, it only takes me a few hours to track down and arrest some scumbag for murder.” She shrugged here, averting her eyes as if her confidence was unstable. Kakashi’s heart swelled.

“Well, then consider this a congratulatory gift” he chuckled, then produced the bouquet of roses out from behind his back. Rei’s eyes widened, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she carefully took the flowers from him.

“Kakashi, you know you didn’t have to do this” she replied, admiring the deep red of the petals and the threatening thorns lining the stems.

“Well, then I guess I shouldn’t have bought you these, either” Kakashi said, holding the grocery bag up in above her. Pursing her lips, she reached for the bag—playfully bothered at how he was taking advantage of their height difference—and peered inside to find the chocolates and the little toy. She laughed softly, her voice like the tinkling of bells, and shook her head.

“Really, Kakashi, you didn’t have to do anything of this” she argued, hugging the bag to her chest.

“I know, but I wanted to” he countered. “Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day. Is it so wrong to want to show how much I love you?”

“No” Rei replied, skirting around the kitchen table. She tossed the candies into a bowl and set the plush to the side before spinning on her heels to reach for a vase in the cabinet above the sink. “I just…don’t want to make a big deal out of today, you know?” she sighed. She ducked the lip of the vase under the faucet, filling it just enough, before pouring in the packet of powdery plant food. Kakashi opened the junk drawer and handed her a pair of scissors so she could trim the stems.

“Okay” he replied, forcing a smile. “Nothing extravagant then. No big celebrations, no declarations of undying love. Just you and me. Is that alright?”

Rei shot him a small, grateful smile as she positioned the roses in their new receptacle. “That would be perfect.”

To say Kakashi was disappointed was an understatement. He had woken up that morning, sleepy and satisfied, with a very clear idea of how today was meant to go. Now, however, it felt as if all his plans were dashed. He tried to fake contentment for a moment longer before heading back to the bedroom to shower. He had grown sore and sticky with sweat from the day’s mission, anyway. As he undressed, he pulled the ring box from his back pouch and looked longingly upon it before shoving it back in his nightstand drawer. Another day, another moment. He supposed he could stand to wait.

Rei listened closely as Kakashi turned the shower on and her heart sank. There was something amiss and she knew she was the root cause. She dried each bowl and plate slowly, cautiously, as she sloughed through her own inner guilt. Perhaps it was time for her to repay him. He always took such good care of her, spoiled her rotten, and for what? She needed to do better. With a newfound determination, she gave a single nod before setting the dishes aside and rushing quietly into the bedroom.

Her drawers were chaos but she tried to sift through them as quietly as possible until she uncovered a lingerie set she bought ages ago and hardly ever worn. A pair of lacy panties, black and risqué, and a balconette to match. She only hoped they still fit. The water shut off in the bathroom and she knew she was running out of time. She quickly snatched the set and dove into the closet, tugging the finicky sliding door shut behind her. It was dark and cramped but she would have to make do. She carefully wiggled out of her pants and kicked them to the side as Kakashi stepped into the bedroom.

There was something especially sexual about the way she saw him now, in nothing but a towel, through the wooden slats of the closet door. She swore she had read something somewhere about the sex appeal of horizontal lines, like in the shadows of blinds on a naked body, but couldn’t remember the details. Not that it mattered much to her now. She watched him search through his own drawers and pull out one by one a pair of boxer briefs, the waistband worn and stretched out from repeated use, a pair of casual pants, and one of those sleeveless shirts that perfectly showcased his strong arms. Rei swallowed back her sudden hunger and cautiously tugged on her underwear.

It was when she attempted the bra that her plan fell apart. Removing her shirt was simple enough with a little maneuvering—and luckily her height helped her in this regard. When she went to unfasten her everyday bra, however, her elbow bumped against the wall right at the nerve so that her entire arm vibrated with chaotic pain. Rei bit her lip to restrain a curse, but it was no use. Kakashi had heard her and began making his way toward her hideout.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, cocking a brow in amusement. His eyes immediately dropped to her exposed chest, and then to her panties, and a sly smile touched his unmasked face.

Rei blinked. Her mouth opened and closed and then opened again as she tried to find the right words to reply. Finally, she managed to croak out a pathetic “Just ch-changing…”

“Ah, is that it?” Kakashi asked and his smile grew even wider. He looped a finger around the strap of the lacy bra in her hand, lifting it up for a better view. His eyes brimmed with satisfaction. “Well, I guess you’ve taken care of half of the work for me” he jested then and his hand skated to cup one of her breasts tenderly, his thumb circling her nipple. A shiver ran down her spine as her face burned bright red.

“K-Kakashi, please…” she whispered, dropping her eyes. Her goal was the ground but as her gaze shifted downward, she couldn’t seem to ignore the hint of a growing erection from beneath his towel. 

Kakashi chuckled softly as his hand dragged down her skin to rest gently upon her waist. “You act like I’ve never seen you naked before” he chuckled, guiding her out of the closet. “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

“By the way you found me? No” Rei replied. “By _where_ you found me? Maybe a little bit.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about” Kakashi assured her. He ran his hands up and down her sides as they slowly backed up toward the bed. “If anything, you gave me a little extra excitement.”

“Oh, is that so?” Rei asked. Her confidence was slowly returning to her now. Something about being in his presence, about the way he was looking at her, made her feel safe and free. She hooked a finger into the edge of his towel and tugged so that his lower half was suddenly exposed. “I guess that would explain _this_ then, wouldn’t it?” she asked, voice liquid and soft, as she reached down to take hold of his dick. She traced the contours of his shaft with her thumb and eyed him seductively. “Because you seem _very_ excited to me.”

Kakashi chuckled and brushed the bangs back out of her face, caressing her cheek as he leaned down to contemplate kissing her. His lips ached to press against hers but he restrained himself for a moment longer, reveling in her anticipation. “I like a woman that can keep me on my toes” he whispered.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you have me” Rei replied back, her eyes expectantly dropping to his lips. She pulled herself flush against his chest, swerving her hips against his. His dick brushed against her panties, growing ever more desperate with the temptation of being inside her.

Kakashi shifted his hand to the nape of her neck, gently tugging her head back by her hair so that he could get a better look at her. He loved everything about her, from her messy hair and her mossy eyes to her crooked teeth and the scar across the bridge of her nose. He never wanted to spend another day without her by his side. He never wanted to know her absence ever again. “I’m glad I still do” he whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair, draping it over her shoulder so that her neck was completely exposed to him. His index finger ran along the tendon, traced her jaw, caressed her bottom lip. “And I intend to keep you for the rest of my life.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Rei whispered. She grasped his hips then and shoved him onto the bed so as to climb onto his lap. She rocked her hips back and forth against his thigh for a moment, watching him ache for her. Her underwear had since grown wet with her own anticipation and god, Kakashi was so damn weak.

He closed his eyes and exhaled sharply for a moment, his hard dick twitching against her thigh in desperation. After a moment of composure, he leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting tender kisses from her collarbone to her jaw. Hot breath beat against her skin, manic and labored. Kisses weren’t good enough for him, though. No, he needed _more_. “I’m never letting you go ever again” he whispered, exploring her body as he gently bit down on her neck. The pinching pressure sent a shiver down her spine. “I mean that” Kakashi continued, voice low like a growl, a hungry promise. He released her skin and surveyed the bruise blooming on her neck, a gentle finger tracing the outline. A small smile touched his lips. “And I want everyone to know that _you belong to me_ ” he continued, leaning in for another bite. A conscious claim, a marking of his territory. “Forever and always.”

Suddenly, the ring in his nightstand didn’t matter anymore. His original plans for the night were no longer important. All that mattered was here and now, him and her, and the twisting tension in the pit of his stomach as he tried to sate his hunger for her.

Rei rolled her neck as Kakashi planted three, four, five more bites. But it still wasn’t enough. She swiveled her hips this way and that against his bare thigh as he went and his aching hunger expanded further. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He needed to be inside of her, one way or another. He drew his hand down her back, trailing along her spine, before crossing over her thigh. Kakashi attempted to practice some semblance of restraint as he pulled her panties to the side, as opposed to ripping them off her completely. His fingers idled at her entrance and her back went ramrod straight, nails digging into his shoulders and a soft whimper breaking past her lips. Kakashi took way too much delight in watch her squirm and whine for him. He loved the look of frustration on her face, the way her hips cocked at his touch, the feel of her folds beneath his fingers. “How bad do you want it?” he asked. Then, with an airy chuckle, he added softly, “You’re already so wet.”

Rei bit her lip as he dipped a finger inside of her then traced along her inner thigh, leaving behind a trail of wet. “Just…f-fuck me, Kakashi” she breathed. He chuckled softly, shaking his head before bringing a finger to his lips as if to signal silence. She pouted as she locked eyes with him, watched him slowly close his mouth around his finger to taste her. Her entire body enflamed as he smiled and grasped her hips, shifting further back onto the bed.

Without a word, he laid back and drew her hips closer to his face, parting her underwear to the side yet again. She watched in equal parts uncertain anxiety and curious desperation as he locked eyes with her for a single moment, then tilted his head just enough for his mouth to reach the perfect position. And then she felt his tongue inside of her and her entire body went weak.

Kakashi gripped her thighs as he ate her out, his mouth working in perfect harmony to the swerve of her hips. There was something about the taste of her, the sweetness and delicacy of her, that drove him wild. She was like candy and he had an insatiable sweet tooth for her and her alone. 

“K-Kakashi…please” she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She could feel her insides begin to tense and scream, a million signal flares blasting in her brain.

Kakashi smiled beneath her, licking the juices off her inner thighs as he brought a single index finger up to her clit. The minute his fingertip grazed that sensitive little spot, Rei knew she was done for. He watched her writhe on top of him, throwing her head back with a low moan, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. The sting of her nails locked on his arm only further heightened his own rapture. Amid her pleasure, however, she knew this wasn’t fair. Yet again, he was the one spoiling her while she gave him next to nothing in return. Tonight, she would do better. She would give him what he deserved.

She slapped his hand away as she neared her climax, restricting herself despite the madness she felt in her own mind from the act. Then, turning on top of him, she leaned down and took hold of his dick, pumping up and down with a firm grip before planting her lips on the tip. Kakashi shivered, placing his hands firmly on her ass, as he felt her tongue slide up his shaft, at first delicate and shy but soon with more and more confidence. He leaned his head back and tried to keep his breathing level as she worked, his heart racing out of his chest. His dick began to pulse in her hands, threatening his own climax, and in an attempt to be fair, he reached his hand around to once again revisit her clit. She bucked her hips as he did so, pausing a moment to groan into his thigh, before tilting his dick so that his ejaculations hit squarely between her breasts.

Admittedly, Kakashi was a little disappointed that she did not take him fully in her mouth. A part of him yearned to see her taste him in the same way that he did her. Regardless, at least he couldn’t complain about the view. Her juices dripped onto his hand and down his arm as she climaxed, her hair falling in her damp face and a moan coiling up from deep within her chest. Once the wave of pleasure had subsided, she sucked in a sharp breath and fell back on top of him.

He shifted ever so slightly beneath her so that her head was not right on his collarbone, then cupped a breast in his hand as he mused on the sticky cum all over her chest. Rei glanced to him, tired and happy, before swiping a finger across her chest to contemplate the substance herself. Then, as if reading his mind, she closed her mouth around her finger just like he had done earlier so as to taste him, too. After all, it was only fair. There was no reason why he ought to have a feast while she sat and starved.

Satisfied with her findings, she proceeded to wipe another taste of cum off her chest and lick it off her finger. “I guess your shower was kind of pointless” she jested, surveying her own aftermath dripping down his arm. Kakashi chuckled under his breath before inviting himself to help her out. He dragged a finger down her chest, right between her breasts, and held it out to her. He hated to admit he got a second rise out of watching her lick his juices off of him, feeling the way her tongue swirled around his fingertip.

“I’m not too concerned about it” he whispered, a breathless laugh. “I can always get another one.” After she was finished, he held her tightly with one arm as he used his other to prop them both upright. A wandering hand skated down between her legs as he planted a kiss on her shoulder and added, “At least this time, you can join me.”

Rei’s heart ignited at the thought, her face turning bright red and a giggle rising up from within her chest. “I guess I wasn’t wet enough for you after all, huh?” she joked. She flashed a crooked smile at him over her shoulder and without a moment’s hesitation, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom for a risky round two.


End file.
